Casos à Parte I Um Baile Sem Máscaras
by Kalli Cyr Charlott
Summary: Cont. Viver. A chegada de Kali e a comemoração do aniversário do escorpião são o tema principal. Como será que a irmã do Kamus vai reagir quando souber que as amazonas tem obrigatoriedade em usar mascaras...
1. Surpresas

**_Casos à Parte I. _**

**_Um Baile Sem Máscaras.

* * *

_**

Resumo:

Caos à Parte se passa no final de viver, onde a chegada de Kali e a comemoração do aniversário do escorpião são o tema principal. Como será que a irmã do Kamus vai reagir quando souber que as amazonas tem obrigatoriedade em usar mascaras...

Legenda: 

- ohçlk – diálogo normal.

- "pjds" - pensamento.

_- çoihjç.ki ou çlkjhçk _– Lembrança

'çohljne' – diálogo por cosmo.

Obs: Sant Seiya não me pertence. Ahh se pertencesse...

* * *

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Capítulo 1. **

**Surpresas. **

**I Chegada. **

Grécia.

Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas.

As 10:30 da manha, numa bela quinta feira, Shaka estava ansioso a espera da irmã mais nova de Kamus. Estava vestindo uma calça social marrom claro e uma camisa branca, sapatos marrom um tom mais escuro. Os cabelos estavam soltos como sempre. Segurava impaciente na mão direita as chaves, tendo no braço esquerdo um magnífico relógio requintado de uma das melhores marcas do país.

Olhava ansioso para o relógio de dois em dois minutos, praguejando em sua língua natal o fato da hora não passar. Quando avistou ao longe a moça que esperava. Ela vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusinha branca tênis baixos quase arrastados, que ele viu ter o contorno do desenho de um puma e em suas costas uma enorme mochila.

Shaka logo a reconheceu e foi a seu encontro e percebeu que esta era a figura de Kamus feminina. Sem tirar nem por. A única diferença era a cor dos olhos. Os de Kamus são azuis e os dela são verdes.

-Olá, senhorita – disse ela a moça estendendo – lhe a mão. – Eu sou o Shaka – "Como é linda a irmã do Kamus, parece mais uma deusa grega. Eu diria ser a versão de Afrodite morena."

-Kali apenas apertou a mão e sorriu olhando o cavaleiro de cima a baixo fazendo o corar. – "Que cavaleiro mais lindo!".

Ela percebeu o desconcerto dele e resolveu quebrar o clima formal. – Kalimera Shaka, não precisa falar assim comigo.

-Assim como? – ele perguntou ficando mais vermelho ainda.

-Não sou senhorita – grifou bem a última palavra mostrando seu aborrecimento pelo tratamento. – Sou apenas Kali, certo? – ela sorriu quebrando o clima tenso que se instalara.

Ela sorriu. – Certo – ele falou mais a vontade.

-Vamos? – ela falou demonstrando um tanto de impaciência.

-Claro. – ele falou indicando o caminho da saída atrás de si.

Ela começou a andar, porem ele a deteve.

-O que foi – ela perguntou sem entender nada.

-Me permite – ele falou apontando para a mochila. – Deve estar pesada.

-Shaka não está tão...

-Eu insisto – ele falou já começando a tirar uma alça dela para pegar a mochila. Assustou – se quando ela soltou a outra alça. – Nossa realmente não ta tão pesado.

Ela olhou para ele esperando o cavaleiro continuar.

-Está extremamente pesado.

-É que você está segurando apenas uma alça – ela falou apontando para a mão que fazia muita força. – Coloque nas costas que fica melhor.

Ele obedeceu. – Nossa muito leve. – ele falou sem entender o fenômeno.

Ela sorriu. – O segredo é você usar as duas alças, Shaka. Assim o peso fica dividido.

-"Lógico o que ta acontecendo comigo, to parecendo um adolescente que se acha e não sabe nada." – Vamos – ele sorriu sem graça e começou a andar sendo seguido por ela. – Levamos meia hora para chegar ao Santuário.

Saíram do aeroporto e rumaram para o carro de Shaka estacionado no estacionamento VIP. Kali viu o carro do cavaleiro e não pode dispensar o comentário.

-Seu carro é esse? – perguntou assustada.

-É sim – ele falou sem entender - Algum problema?

-Problema nenhum – ela falou admirando o carro a sua frente. – É que eu adoro carros mais essa Mercedes modelo esportiva é linda.

O carro de Shaka era simplesmente uma Mercedes SKL 350 dourada.

-Essa cor combina com você, Shaka – ela falou.

Ele riu animadamente. Entraram no carro rumando para o Santuário.

-O Milo e o Aiolia tem o da Maclaren sabe qual é? – ele perguntou dirigindo cautelosamente pelas ruas de Atenas.

-Seei – ela falou. – Um dos carros mais caros da marca.

Shaka riu. – Eles adoram essas coisas.

-O Milo é de escorpião, básico do signo. O Aiolia é?

-Leão – tão orgulhoso quanto.

-Hum. – Kali resolveu parar o assunto por ai. Ela que não iria dizer que era de leão para constranger o cavaleiro novamente.

Depois de cinco minutos de silencio Shaka resolveu quebrar pra animar um pouco os ânimos. – Está nervosa?

-Um pouco – ela falou tranqüilamente. – Acho que apenas o normal para uma situação dessas.

-Porque?

-Não sei como vou reagir quando ver Kamus. – ela desabafou. – E pior, Shaka. Não sei como ele vai reagir quando me ver.

-Não se preocupe. Antes de entrar e conhecer todos você falará com Kamus em particular. Já está tudo combinado com a Saori.

-A Saori é a deusa não é?

-É sim, Kali espero que você se dê muito bem com ela. – "Imagino que se darão mesmo, ela é muito comunicativa e a Saori é uma pessoa igualmente compreensiva e comunicativa." – concluiu os pensamentos sorrindo.

Kali observava o cavaleiro pensativo e sorrindo.

-O que você tanto pensa, Shaka?

Ele contou a ela e passaram a conversar sobre coisas banais chegando cada vez mais perto do lar da deusa e seu Grande Mestre, do cavaleiro com seus companheiros, amazonas, aspirantes aprendizes.

**II A reunião. **

Era 10:00 da manha quando todos os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniram no salão do décimo terceiro templo.

-Bem – falou a deusa. – Sentem – se. – os cavaleiros obedeceram. – Vamos começar.

Saga pediu permissão para falar, pois os cavaleiros julgavam que aquela reunião era sobre alguma de suas obrigações para com a deusa se faziam presente, juntamente com o tom formal.

-Diga Saga. – Saori permitiu.

-É que não estão todos os guardiões presentes aqui.

-Estão sim, Saga. – ela respondeu. – Eu convoquei todos vocês aqui.

-Senhora – dessa vez foi Milo a pedir a palavra.

-Milo? – ela se dirigiu ao cavaleiro.

-Senhora – ele falou escolhendo as palavras. – Está ausente o guardião da sexta casa. O cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem.

-Ele não está presente, porque a presença dele não é necessária aqui, Milo. – ela respondeu cordialmente.

-Pode ser mais clara? – o ariano falou.

-É justamente pela falta dele aqui, nesse local agora, que esta reunião está acontecendo.

-Não entendo senhorita. – falou Kamus pensativo.

-Em primeiro lugar esta reunião não é formal. – ela falou em tom severo vendo os cavaleiros assentir. – Em segundo lugar, esta reunião é para prepara – los para uma visitante que está chegando para conhecer o Santuário e toda a rotina dos aspirantes. Caberá a esta pessoa escolher ficar ou não. Peço isso principalmente a você Kamus – ela falou encarando cavaleiros nos olhos. – Que não influencie na decisão dessa pessoa.

Aiolos levantou a mão para poder conseguir falar.

-Diga, Aiolos. – ela falou mirando o sagitariano.

-Quem é essa pessoa? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Essa pessoa é a irmã mais nova do Kamus.

O espanto foi geral e um burburinho tomou conta da reunião. Kamus se assustou mais mantinha – se quieto, porem seus olhos mostravam todas as variações de sentimentos e pensamentos em questão de segundos após a revelação.

-Silencio, por favor – ela falou sendo prontamente atendida. – Me deixa terminar de explicar.

Os cavaleiros assentaram. Kamus continuou quieto desde o momento da revelação.

-Bem, Kamus – ela falou chamando a atenção do cavaleiro que lhe devolveu a atenção exigida pela deusa esperando – a continuar. – Você não está sabendo sobre a chegada da sua irmã a pedido da própria Kali.

-Continue por favor. – o aquariano pediu calmamente.

-Ela pretendia fazer surpresa e pediu através do Shaka que eu só revelasse a chegada dela um pouco antes dela desembarcar aqui na Grécia. Acho que agora a ausência de Shaka está justificada. – viu todos assentirem. – Ela vai ficar aqui até sábado, sem ser este, o próximo.- ela completou antes mesmo que alguém lhe questionar alguma coisa. – Em seguida após a chegada e as apresentações almoçaremos aqui. – suspirou. – Por enquanto é só.

Os cavaleiros se levantaram e formavam rodinhas com alguns cavaleiros. Apenas Kamus, Milo e Mu permaneceram sentados. Eles sabiam o tanto que tudo aquilo significava e estava mexendo com o aquariano, mesmo que este não demonstrasse nada.

O ariano e o escorpiano se olharam e se levantaram caminhando até Kamus e se sentando ao lado dele iniciando uma conversa sobre o assunto abordado ainda a pouco.

-Como se sente, Kamus? – o ariano perguntou.

-Perdido. – falou Kamus recebendo um meio abraço dos dois amigos.

-Vem – falou Milo. – Vamos esperar a Kali lá fora.

-Kamus – a deusa chamou chegando perto dos cavaleiros, despertando a atenção de um certo pisciano que prestava atenção em cada passo dado pela jovem.

-Sim Saori – o aquariano respondeu.

-Quero que fique alegre quando a Kali chegar. – ela falou colocando a mão na face do aquariano. – Eu sei que está surpreso e que precisa de um tempo para se acalmar.

-Tempo? – os três perguntaram sem entender.

-Sim Shaka deve ter acabado de chegar ao aeroporto – ela falou. – A Kali chega somente as 10:45 e até as coisas estarem tudo nos conformes creio que eles só consigam sair de lá umas 11:00 ou um pouco mais.

-Então ela só chegará aqui as 11:30 no mínimo – falou o escorpiano.

-Isso mesmo, Milo – ela respondeu. – Kamus, se quiser conversar com ela em particular antes dela entrar e conhecer os demais cavaleiros, pode usar a Biblioteca.

-Obrigado. – ele falou mais tranqüilo. – Vou dar uma volta... Tomar um ar... – falou meio incerto.

-Vamos – falou o escorpião.

-Ainda são 11:15 e ainda temos tempo antes da sua irmã chegar, Kamus. – falou o ariano encaminhando o aquariano junto de Milo

Saori somente observou. Sabia que Kamus estava em boas mãos. Virou para os demais cavaleiros conversando e seus olhos encontrou com o do pisciano que estava brilhando de tanto ciúmes que ele sentia.

Ela se aproximou dele calmamente e parou de frente para ele e sorriu. – Oi Kris, me desculpe por só agora vir falar com você. Eu tinha que preparar o Kamus para achegada da irmã dele, como deve estar sabendo.

-Sim, minha deusa – falou num tom irônico. – Atena nunca tem tempo para quem gosta dela. – falou demonstrando seu ciúme. – Eu sou apenas mais um cavaleiro que tem o dever de protege – la com a vida.

-Kristofer – ela falou confusa. – O que foi que eu te fiz?

-Nada Saori, você não fez nada – desviou o olhar dela. – E este é o grande problema. – disse isso e saiu da frente da deusa.

Aiolos que assistia a cena de longe chegou e colocou a mão no ombro da deusa para tentar conforta – la. – Não ligue, Saori.

-Oi Aiolos. – ela encarou o chão entristecida. – As vezes eu acho que ser uma deusa um fardo muito grande sabia.

Ele assentiu esperando que ela continuasse a desabafar.

-Eu não fiz nada pra ele e...

-Mais ele quer que você faca, Saori.

-O que eu poderia fazer? – ela perguntou.

-Isso somente você poderá responder. – o sagitariano respondeu.

-Obrigada eu vou pensar numa forma de me acertar com ele. – ela falou mais aliviada.

-Eu só quero te ver feliz. – o sagitariano falou dando um beijo suave na face da deusa que sorriu em agradecimento.

**III A Espera de Kali **

Kamus andava de um lado para o outro de tal forma e tal intensidade que até mesmo o ariano estava ansioso. Era 11:30 já e Kamus não conseguia mais disfarçar todo o nervosismo de conhecer a irmã.

-Kamus, pára – falou Milo. – Daqui a pouco quando a Kali chegar o Mu vai ter que usar a sua telecinese para te subir desse buraco que você está cavando.

-Kamus até eu estou ficando aflito. – o ariano falou.

-Mais já são 11:30 e ela não chegou. – o aquariano respondeu exasperado.

-Calma a Saori disse a partir das 11:30 Kamus – Milo falou impaciente.

**IV A chegada de Kali. **

Não se sabe quanto temp passou e logo avistaram o carro de Shaka chegando, eles avistaram uma moça muito descontraída e um virginiano incrivelmente quase tão descontraído quanto ela.

-Kali – os três falaram em unissoro.

Eles desceram do carro e ela veio conversando animadamente com o cavaleiro e quando ela viu pulou no pescoço do aquariano, chamando – o. – Kamus! – o cavaleiro não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ele apenas retribuiu o abraço.

-Senti saudades – ele balbuciou.

Ela se soltou dos braços dele – Eu também senti saudades de você. – e olhou de cima abaixo nele. – Puxa eu não sabia que o meu irmão é tão maravilhoso assim pessoalmente. – disse arrancando risadas dos outros cavaleiros e fazendo o aquariano ficar vermelho. – Não vou deixar nenhuma pervertida chegar perto de você – ela falou passando de leve o indicador na ponta do nariz dele.

-Deixa eu te apresentar, Kali – o virginiano falou. – Estes são os cavaleiros de Áries e de escorpião – falou apontando para eles respectivamente.

-Hum, tinha que ser na Grécia mesmo.

-Uhn! – eles falaram sem entender.

-Aqui só tem deuses – falou apontando para os cavaleiros. – Atena realmente escolhe a dedo os cavaleiros. –Oi Mu – ela falou dando um abraço no ariano que corou furiosamente. – Oi Milo, como você mesmo está vendo eu vim visita – los – falou dando um abraço no escorpiano que endureceu o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos atentos de Shaka e de Mu.

-Bem vamos entrar – falou o aquariano ainda se recuperando do choque.

-Vamos – todos responderam.

**V A Apresentação de Kali. **

Os cavaleiros estavam na maior animação dentro do décimo terceiro templo.

Saori estava com os cavaleiros e Aiolos tentando falar com Kristofer para parar com aquela criancice.

Quando Mu e Shaka entraram no salão todos estavam ainda com os ânimos exaltados, logo atrás entrou, Kamus, Kali no meio e Milo do outro lado. Os cinco ficaram olhando a bagunça.

Shaka se fez perceber e de repente todo o burburinho parou de repente olhando para os novos presentes no templo.

Ficaram em silencio contemplando a visitante até que Saori se adiantou e foi cumprimenta – la.

-Oi Kali – a deusa falou estendendo a mão com um sorriso a jovem que acabara de chegar tendo o gesto recíproco. – Seja bem vinda ao Santuário. Eu sou Saori Kido.

-O prazer é todo meu – ela olhou para a jovem mais nova que si. – Senhorita.

-Só Saori, por favor, Kali – ela respondeu.

-Está certo Saori. – a irmã do aquariano respondeu.

-Bem, venha vou lhes apresentar – a deusa falou vendo os cavaleiros formarem uma fila indiana com exceção de Kamus. – Creio que Shaka você já deve ter conhecido – ela falou sorrindo para a jovem que desviou seu olhar para o virginiano dando – lhe um sorriso encantador, sendo retribuída pelo mesmo.

-Claro que sim! – ela respondeu.

-Bem, este é o cavaleiro Milo – a deusa começou.

-É um prazer Kali – o cavaleiro a cumprimentou de forma séria que não era do costume dele, que pelo menos tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios demonstrando que a garota seria sua próxima vitima. Os dourados perceberam mais por se tratar da irmã do aquariano resolveram deixar quieto, pois sabiam que Milo respeitava Kamus e qualquer brincadeira com a jovem seria dada como desrespeito para com ele.

A jovem sorriu. – Eu finalmente vim conhecer o Santuário, Milo e é um prazer conhecer você. Não só você como todos!

Os cavaleiros sorriram. Eles estavam se sentindo muito a vontade com ela foi muito bom para todos sair um pouco da rotina. Ela não parecia ser uma estranha.

-Mu, que imagino já ter conhecido. – ela viu a troca de sorrisos cordial entre os dois. – Enzo. – ela indicou o canceriano.

-É um prazer enorme te – la conosco – ele falou beijando as costas da mão da jovem e virou para o aquariano e disse. – Sua irmã é uma bela ragazza, Kamus. – o aquariano vez um aceno positivo concordando com o cavaleiro. Mesmo tentando manter a face indiferente, Kamus exibia um leve sorriso na face que demonstrava uma imensa felicidade por ter uma pessoa tão importante assim perto de si, mesmo que estivesse conhecendo – a pessoalmente só agora.

-É italiano? – ela perguntou com o semblante iluminado.

-Sou, porque? – ele perguntou.

-Porque eu sou descendente de italianos e fui criada com os costumes italianos – ela falou alegre.

-Pois eu vou adorar a gente fazer muitas coisas que lembre minha terra natal!

-Principalmente comida – ela falou arrancando risada de todos, inclusive de Kamus.

Era incrível como Kamus mudara da água para o vinho em questão de minutos desde a chegada da irmã, ele que quase nunca dava uma risada, que só se permitia no máximo meios sorrisos quando era realmente muito engraçado, sorria. Sorriu neste dia mais do que em toda a sua vida!

Seria muito triste para Kamus se Kali fosse embora. Ele não se importaria se ela ficasse mesmo não fazendo o treinamento que lhe era oferecido.

Pararam de rir e Saori continuou.

-Bem este é o Aldebaran – ela falou apresentando o brasileiro. - Ele também é brasileiro, Kali.

-Prazer Aldebaran – ela falou estendendo – lhe a mão. – Vai ser ótimo ter um conterrâneo aqui – ela sorriu.

-Claro, assim posso me lembrar das coisas maravilhosas que deixei no Brasil. Mais uma delas você me lembra muito bem.

-O que é? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Com todo o respeito, Kamus. – Deba falou tendo permissão do aquariano. – A mulher brasileira. – ele falou fazendo – a rir juntamente com os outros dourados.

-Sim, Aldebaran – Kali falou concordando. – A brasileira é uma mistura de todas as ótimas qualidades de todas as nações que existem lá. – ela fitou os gêmeos que eram os únicos que restavam para ser apresentados a ela. – Quem é o Saga e quem é o Kanon?

-Eu sou o Saga e...

-Sagaaa – ela o cortou pulando em seu pescoço e o abraçando. – Que bom te ver pessoalmente, afinal de contas você será meu mestre!

-Er... Bem... Eu... – Saga falou quando ela se soltou de seu pescoço passando a mão nervosamente pela franja que teimava em ficar em frente a sua visão.

-Você sempre será meu mestre, mesmo que eu não faça o treinamento. – ela falou sorrindo fazendo o geminiano corar.

-Bem, agora acho que você sabe quem sou eu não é? – falou Kanon amigavelmente.

-Claro. – e o abraçou. – São os Gêmeos mais lindos que já vi, mais é segredo, não conta pra ninguém. – ela falou num sussurro ao pé da orelha dele que ficou corado.

Ela se soltou do abraço e riu da cara que ele fez e voltou para perto de Kamus.

-Vamos almoçar? – a deusa falou. – Está pronto.

Os cavaleiros se encaminharam para a mesa, enquanto Kamus segurou Kali pelo braço para que ela esperasse os outros se afastar.

-Porque você abraçou os gêmeos? – perguntou visivelmente enciumado.

Kali abraçou Kamus ficando praticamente colados num abraço forte e terno. - Eu abracei o Saga e você sabe que gêmeos normalmente o que você faz pra um tem que fazer para o outro, então abracei o Kanon também, para não fazer diferença. Sei muito bem que tiveram problemas com eles por isso, Saga o oficial e Kanon o substituto. Acho isso um absurdo!

-Ninguém pode contestar as leis antigas, Mon petit – Kamus afastou e afagou a face da irmã.

-Uhn! – ela deu de ombros. – Vamos almoçar?

-Claro – ele falou pegando na mão da jovem e a encaminhando para a mesa.

Chegando lá ela viu uma mesa farta com tudo o que tinha direito. Vários pratos diferentes e dois lugares reservados para os irmãos recém – chegados.

Eles se acomodaram e começaram a refeição em silencio que logo foi quebrado pelos cavaleiros e muito apreciado para ela.

Assim que terminaram ficaram conversando um pouco até todos resolverem voltar para suas casas.

O primeiro a ir embora foi Kristofer para a tristeza de Saori, logo todos foram saindo até ficar Kamus, Kali, Shaka, Mu e Milo.

-Bem acho que você está cansada da viagem, não é petit? – Kamus falou carinhosamente para a irmã.

-É sim, Kamus. – ela falou virando – se para a anfitriã. – Muito obrigada foi tudo uma delicia.

-De nada, venha sempre que puder, este templo estará de portas abertas para você. – respondeu a deusa.

-Faço minhas as palavras de Saori. – falou o ariano e o virginiano juntos.

-Obrigada a vocês também – e fitou Shaka. – Você principalmente por me dar de presentes as passagens e por ter ido me buscar, Shaka. – passou a mão na face direita do cavaleiro que ficou levemente corado.

-Er... Não foi nada – ele respondeu sem jeito.

-Então eu também tenho que te agradecer, Shaka – o aquariano falou abraçando a irmã. – Estou de devendo um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida!

O virginiano sorriu e levantou. – Vamos descer?

Os outros cavaleiros e a jovem se levantaram também, se despediram e saíram em direção ao templo de peixes.

-Ué, Shaka – ela falou procurando por algo. – Cadê o seu carro?

-Eu pedi que levassem para o meu templo e que deixasse a sua bagagem no templo do Kamus.

-Ah ta... então vamos...

Quando fizeram a primeira parada deixaram os irmãos e os três cavaleiros seguiram em frente.

Realmente os irmãos tinham muito a que conversar. Esperavam que se acertassem e torciam pela felicidade dos dois agora juntos como uma família.

**VI Momento de irmãos. **

Chegaram em aquário e Kamus mostrou a irmã todo o templo, quando terminaram foram para a sala de estar que foi local de praticamente todas as conversas a respeito da jovem.

Sentaram – se no sofá onde Kamus soubera através do virginiano que ele tinha conseguido um contato com a irmã, podendo assim conseguir vê – la.

-Gostou daqui, Kali? – Kamus a perguntou.

-Sim. – ela falou olhando ao redor da sala. - É muito bonito e aconchegante. Clássico eu diria.

-Vem cá, mon petit – ele falou deitando – a em seu colo.

-Aqui é muito frio. – ela falou esfregando os braços e se arrepeiando. – eu adoro o frio, mais aqui está d+!

-Desculpe, estou acostumado com essa temperatura, sabe. – ele falou se levantando e indo buscar uma coberta. Voltando logo em seguida. – Isso basta?

-Basta sim. – ela falou se deitando novamente no colo do irmão. - Mais pode manter essa temperatura. Está gostoso.

Ele sorriu. Começaram a conversar sobre várias coisas sobre as vidas deles. Definitivamente eles tinham muito o que falar, mais aquele momento só a presença um do outro era suficiente para se sentirem bem.

Kali logo adormeceu e Kamus velou seu sono durante toda a tarde. Não se sabe quanto tempo ele ficou hipnotizado ela imagem da jovem em seu colo. Hora ele só olhava, ora ele lhe afagava as madeixas, ora tirava um fio do rosto.

Tudo o que tinha passado até aquele momento. Tudo. Era compensado pelos momentos com o seu tesouro mais precioso em seus braços.

* * *

Continua...

Olá pessoal...

Esta é a minha nova fic. Ela será curtinha com no máx 4 cap. Mais ele é a chave de tudo para a Saga. Espero que estejam gostando.

Estou muito feliz com o sucesso de Viver. Obrigado a todos que sempre me acompanham.

Bjos Até!

Kali Cyr Charlott.


	2. Conviver

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Conviver.**

**I O dia seguinte. O café da manhã. **

O dia amanhecera tranqüilamente no santuário. Kali acordara muito bem. Tomou café da manha com Kamus, mais este disse que lhe deixaria sob os cuidados de Shaka.

O cavaleiro logo chegou.

-Bom dia, Kamus. Bom dia, Kali – o virginiano chegou cumprimentando os presentes.

-Kalimera, Shaka! – a irmã do aquariano falou indo e abraçando o cavaleiro. – Acho que me atrasei, pois ainda estou começando a tomar café.

-Não se atrasou – ele respondeu. – Pode ficar tranqüila.

-Bom dia, Shaka. – o aquariano falou entrando na cozinha levando uma xícara a boca. – Sente – se conosco para tomar um café.

-Obrigado – ele falou se sentando e pegando uma xícara oferecida pelo cavaleiro.

-Nós vamos treinar hoje no coliseu – ele falou sentando entre o cavaleiro e a irmã. – Pode mostrar o Santuário pra Kali, Shaka?

-Claro que sim. – ele respondeu.

-Eba! – ela falou animada. – Vou conhecer o Santuário todo?

-Bem todo vai ser complicado. – disse o virginiano. – mais nós vamos conseguir visitar muitos lugares hoje, mais estou pensando na vila das amazonas a vida dos cavaleiros e o coliseu.

-Ótimo. – ela falou se levantando. – Estou pronta.

-Vamos então. – o virginiano se levantou.

-Até Kamus. – ela falou ao irmão.

-Até. – ele falou se levantando e dando um beijo na face da jovem. – Bom passeio.

-Até mais tarde, Kamus.

-Até Shaka.

Quando a irmã saiu para pegar sua bolsa ele puxou o virginiano pelo braço e disse. – Não quero nenhum pervertido perto dela ouviu bem, SHaka?

O virginiano engoliu em seco. – Clã – claro, Kamus.

-Ótimo. – ele falou.

-Vamos – a jovem chegou interrompendo os dois nem se dando conta do clima.

-Claro, vamos – o homem mais próximo de deus saiu a puxando em disparada para fora do templo de aquário.

**II Conhecendo o Santuário.**

Os dois conheceram a vida das amazonas, dos cavaleiros e estavam chegando no coliseu.

Chegando lá encontrou os cavaleiros e deu um aceno de longe. Logo ela avistou Shina, Marin e Agabi treinando uns aspirantes e ao verem o cavaleiro com a jovem se aproximaram.

-Oi, Shaka – elas falaram.

-Bom dia, meninas. – ele as cumprimentou sorrindo. Esta é a Marin, Shina e Agabi.

-Muito prazer. – elas disseram.

-Prazer é meu. – a brasileira falou. – Você é a namorada do Enzo, Agabi?

-Sim, sou eu – ela falou orgulhosa.

-Ele falou muito de você. – ela comentou. - Porque usam máscaras?

-É... – começou Marin.

-É que... – tentou continuar Shina.

-Ahn... – tentou pensar em algo a namorada do cavaleiro de câncer.

-Kali isso é um dogma que diz que as amazonas devem usar mascaras para se igualar aos cavaleiros, mas – ele a cortou antes mesmo que ela dissesse uma só palavra. – não concordamos com isto. Mais nunca tivemos oportunidade ou coragem de falar isso com Saori.

-Nossa mais isso é horrível. – a jovem falou. – Porque não falam com ela. – tenho certeza que ela irá mudar isso. Ela é sensata e com certeza vai nos ajudar.

-Nos ajudar? – as três perguntaram em unissoro.

-Sim estou vendo se serei uma amazona e não gostaria de ser uma usando isso – falou apontando para a mascara torcendo o nariz.

-Concordo é muito incomoda. – Marin falou.

-Porque vocês quatro não vão falar com a Saori agora?

-O que vocês acham? – a jovem perguntou as amazonas.

-Não custa tentar não é mesmo. – falou Agabi. – É muito ruim ter o Enxó do lado e nem poder olhar para ele diretamente.

-Então eu vou com os cavaleiros e boa sorte. – falou o virginiano acenando e andando em direção aos amigos.

**III Conversando com Saori.**

-Com licença, Saori. – Shina pediu.

-Ahn. – a deusa olhou para ver quem era. – Podem entrar garotas. – como estão?

-Bem - as amazonas responderam.

-Ah, oi Kali – ela falou vendo a jovem por trás das amazonas. – Seja bem vinda.

-Obrigada ela respondeu entrando na biblioteca com as outras e se acomodando em cadeiras indicada pela jovem de cabelos lavanda.

-A que devo a presença de vocês aqui. – a jovem deusa falou não achando normal a atitude das amazonas.

Elas contaram o que pretendiam. A deusa ouviu.

-Bem, eu concordo com vocês – ela falou ao findar a narrativa. – Mas tenho que encontrar a lei.

-Você é Atena, Saori. – Kali falou pela primeira vez. – Você pode fazer uma nova lei.

-Eu vou pedir a Shion que providencie os documentos necessários para isso.

-E como os cavaleiros saberão sobre isso, Saori? – Agabi falou.

-Bem – a irmã do aquariano falou. – podemos contar isso na festa do Milo, o Shaka me disse que eles fariam uma festa.

-Que tal um baile. – Agabi sugeriu.

-Mais... Será que vai dar certo? – Shina perguntou.

-Claro que sim, faremos na sexta. – a deusa falou. – Tudo bem?

-Tudo – elas responderam.

-Que nome eu daria a esse Baile – Saori perguntou mais a si mesma que as outras.

-Um Baile Sem Máscaras. – sugeriu Kali.

-Que ótimo nome. – Saori se animou. – Adorei. Vocês aprovam?

-Claro. – falou Marin e Shina.

-É um nome perfeito e eu estou amando tudo isso.

-Bem vou providenciar a entrega dos convites. – a jovem de cabelos lavandas falou. – Obrigada e mantenham a lei sobre as mascaras em sigilo.

-Que assim seja, com licença – falou Shina acenando sendo seguida pelas outras jovens.

**IV Convites.**

Na parte da tarde, Mu estava em nas escadarias em frente do templo de Áries lendo tranqüilamente um livro, quando foi interrompido por perceber a presença de um visitante.

-Com licença senhor guardião da primeira casa o cavaleiro Mu de Áries. – o mensageiro falou. – Vim lhe trazer este convite a pedido da Srta. Saori.

-Obrigado.

-Peço permissão para minha passagem por sua casa e seguir ao próximo templo para entregar o convite a seu guardião.

-Claro passe. – o cavaleiro falou. – tem minha permissão.

-Antes preciso de sua resposta para dizer a Atena se o Baile terá sua presença ou não.

O ariano leu o convite e sorriu. – Claro. Diga a Saori que estarei presente.

-Obrigado e com licença mais uma vez. – disse o mensageiro saindo em direção ao próximo templo.

XXX

Aldebaran estava em sua sala ouvindo um pouco de samba, sentiu uma presença que não conhecia mais viu que não era hostil. Foi para a porta de seu templo esperando que ela chegasse.

-Boa tarde. – o gigante brasileiro falou num tom calmo mais com um que que amedrontava até os deuses mais fortes.

-Boa tarde senhor – o mensageiro falou. – Vim lhe trazer um convite de Atena e gostaria que o senhor me desse sua resposta ainda agora se possível sobre sua presença no Baile.

-Uhn! Vamos ver – ele murmurou em resposta.

-Ele leu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-O senhor vai ao baile? – ele perguntou ao cavaleiro.

-Sim. – ele respondeu enfim. – Diga a ela que irei.

-Direi sua resposta a Atena. – o mensageiro falou. - Peço permissão para minha passagem por sua casa e seguir ao próximo templo para entregar o convite a seu guardião.

-Tem minha permissão e obrigado por me trazer o convite – o taurino falou animado voltando para o interior de seu templo para continuar fazendo que estava anteriormente.

XXX

Em gêmeos os irmãos estavam fazendo uma faxina no templo quando perceberam algum estranho chegando próximo ao terceiro templo.

-Kanon pode ver quem é por favor? – o gêmeo perguntou.

-Estou indo.

Kanon chegou na porta do templo vendo o mensageiro.

-Boa tarde – ele falou. – O Senhor é o senhor Kanon o senhor Saga?

-Sou o Kanon, o que deseja? – o geminiano perguntou.

-Venho lhe entregar estes convites direcionados ao senhor e ao senhor seu irmão.

Kanon estendeu a mão para pegar o convite e leu.

-Uhn! Sexta a noite. – ele murmurou.

-Poderia confirmar sua presença, senhor.

-Uhn... Sim eu irei.

-O que houve? – Saga chegou perguntando.

-É que a Saori vai fazer um baile na sexta e está perguntando se nós iremos. – ele explicou. – Eu disse que sim, Saga. Agora só falta a sua resposta.

-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu. – Eu irei.

-Obrigado por sua resposta, senhor. – ele disse. - Peço permissão para minha passagem por sua casa e seguir ao próximo templo para entregar o convite a seu guardião.

-Claro que sim. – eles responderam. – com licença. – falaram entrando de volta ao templo.

XXX

Em câncer o mensageiro foi recebido por Agabi que confirmou a presença do cavaleiro.

Passando logo em seguida para o templo de leão não encontrando ninguém.

Em virgem, escorpião e capricornio a história se repetiu a de leão.

Encontrou Aiolia no templo de sagitário junto com Aiolos e lhes entregou o convite recebendo a confirmação da presença dos dois.

Só encontrou os outros habitantes no templo de aquário.

-Mais um baile? – os olhos do escorpião brilharam intensamente.

-Sim, Milo e aqui está dizendo que é para a comemoração do seu aniversário. – a jovem falou.

-É mesmo. – ele respondeu. – Ainda bem que é sexta que vem, assim eu não perco o Méd essa sexta e Sábado.

-Os senhores e a senhorita confirmam vossa presença? – o mensageiro perguntou.

-Eu confirmo – os cavaleiros falaram.

-Alguém não confirmou? – a jovem perguntou.

-Não senhorita – o visitante falou. – Todos confirmaram até agora.

-Que bom. – ela falou animada. – pelo visto a festa vai ser boa. E claro eu também confirmo.

-Obrigado e com licença. – o jovem falou.

-Fique a vontade – o aquariano falou indicando a saída para o mensageiro.

-Tenho que providenciar roupa pra mim – ela falou não muito contente.

-Nossa se fosse uma outra mulher falando iria estar aos pulos. – o capricorniano falou.

-É que eu não gosto muti de ficar experimentando roupa. – ela explicou. – Adoro shopping mais assim eu não tenho muita paciência para colocar uma roupa e trocar e trocar e trocar... Me entende.

Os cavaleiros apenas assentiram.

-Eu gosto de olhar gostar, saber o meu tamanho e levar pra casa, sem essa de por roupa tira roupa.

-Você é a primeira que eu ouço falar isso. – o escorpiano falou.

-Bom eu sei que não sou a única. – ela falou. – as vezes os homens confundem compras com olhar apenas roupas. – riu. – Um dia vocês vão entender isso.

-Espero. – falaram Milo e Shura juntos.

XXX

Kristofer recebeu e disse que não sabia ainda a resposta. A verdade é que ele estava louco de vontade de ir, mais irado com Saori pelo acontecimento com Shaka. Então deixou para decidir na véspera.

**V Sexta e Sábado à Noite.**

Na sexta como sempre os solteiros incorrigíveis estavam no mediterrâneo. Naquele dia, Kamus não foi ao lugar deixando Kali sob a responsabilidade de Shaka, Mu e Saga.

Lá o clima estava animado. Kali logo ingressou uma conversa animada com Kanon. Ai foram para a pista de dança. Claro que Shaka, Mu e Saga estavam do lado mesmo que não dançando. Kali estava de costas dançando com o gêmeo de Saga. E acreditem Milo, que estava um pouco para a frente de Kali e meio de lado para Kanon, mesmo que agarrando uma mulher não tirava os olhos da jovem dançando com o geminiano.

Isso durou a noite toda. Os cavaleiros sabiam que ali não iria acontecer nada e que ela e o gêmeo de Saga haviam se tornado muito amigos.

Ficaram feliz por isso.

Sábado a noite a historia se repetiu. Claro que desta vez com a presença de Kamus. A noite foi agradável. Todos se divertiram como sempre.

**VI Jantar com os dourados.**

No dia do aniversário do Milo, Shaka ofereceu um jantar aos cavaleiros de ouro e as amazonas mais chegadas.

Comeram uma bela comida indiana e vegetariana. E olha que todos amaram. Shaka cozinha muito bem. Todos elogiaram.

Terminaram o jantar e então, Kamus, Milo, Aldebaran, Enzo e Agabi (foram namorar, claro!), Aiolos e Kristofer.

Ficaram no sexto templo Mu, Kali, Aiolia, Marin, os gêmeos, Shura, Shina e Shaka.

-O que vamos fazer – perguntou Aiolia.

-Que tal um jogo legal tipo...

-Tipo o que? – perguntaram todos.

-Tipo verdade ou desafio – falou Shura. – Topam?

-Eu acho legal. – A jovem perguntou.

-Vamos! – todos responderam.

**VIIVerdade ou Desafio.**

-Posso fazer uma sugestão? – sugeriu a jovem irmã do aquariano.

-Claro. - todos responderam.

-Sugiro que não giramos a garrafa e sim fazermos cada um uma pergunta de cada vez a um ou a todos. Ou pergunta ou faz um desafio. – ela disse.

-Acho uma ótima idéia – Aiolia falou. – Posso começar?

-Claro. – Kali falou. – Mas antes vamos nos sentar em circulo.

Sentaram – se Aiolia Marin, Mu, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Kali, Shura e Shina.

-Lá vai. – o leonino falou. – Shura você chamaria a Shina para ir ao Baile com você?

Shura engoliu em seco. Viu todos o olhando a espera. – Bem... Eu...

-Estou esperando sua resposta, Shura – falou o leonino com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Claro porque não. – falou num só fôlego.

-Ótimo. – ele falou sorrindo. – Sua vez Marin.

-Bem eu vou continuar a questão do Aiolia para o Shura. – a amazona falou entrando na do Leonino.

Shura engoliu em soco de novo querendo sumir dali.

-Se disse que convidaria então eu te proponho um desafio. – ela falou com uma sorriso mega malicioso na face. – Convide – a agora!

-Shina... – "Ai pensa você queria convidar é só um baile e ela é só sua amiga! Vamos, foco Shura, você consegue!" – Isso não é pelo desafio. Por favor entenda que eu ia te convidar, mas...

-O desafio te deu um empurrãozinho, certo? – perguntou Kanon com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-É só adiantou um pouco. – ele suspirou. Encarando o chão. – Iria comigo ao baile?

Shina sorriu ao ver o desconcerto do cavaleiro. – Claro. Sua vez, Mu.

-Já que você foi tão mal assim, Aiolia. – Mu sorriu ao ver o cavaleiro engolir em seco. – Convidaria a Marin?

-Claro que sim. – ele falou estufando o peito e encarando a amazona. – Marin me acompanha no baile?

-Claro Aiolia. – a amazona agradeceu a mascara que ainda usava, pois se não fosse por ela com certeza perceberiam que suas faces estavam em chamas.

-Minha vez – o virginiano falou. – Bem eu gostaria de perguntar a você, Kali qual foi o conceito que você formulou de cada um de nós aqui inclusive das amazonas.

-Ahn! – ela murmurou enquanto pensava com um dedo no queixo. – Bom vou começar por ordem certo?

-Certo.

-Mu eu achei um doce de pessoa – nisso o ariano não conseguia mais ficar vermelho. Ele estava roxo. – uma pessoa maravilhosa que com certeza vai ser muito feliz. Achei ele bem parecido com a Saori. Eu diria que são irmãos como Kamus e eu.

-Na verdade eu também percebi essa semelhança. – falou Saga com o dedo no queixo. Vocês são irmãos Mu?

-Até onde eu sei, não. – o ariano falou. – Na verdade eu desde que me lembro vivi com Shion. Não conheci nem sei nada dos meus pais.

-Devia perguntar a ele, Mu – Kali falou.

-Eu vou procurar a saber – ele respondeu com um sorriso doce.

-Pergunta sim – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Bem o Deba... Espontâneo, grandalhão e desajeitado... Muito fofo também. Saga.

O geminiano empubesceu levemente.

-O Saga é o cara. Ouvi por ai falar que ele foi o cara mau. – Saga abaixou a cabeça imaginando um monte de coisas que ele iria ouvir da irmã do aquariano. – dizem que o Saga e o Kanon têm a face boa e a má. Eu apenas penso que todos nós temos a face boa e a má. Ninguém é cem porcento bom ou mau. O que acontece com os geminianos é que essa linha que divide os dois conceitos são bem definidos. Qualquer um de nós faríamos o que disseram que o Saga fez ou até o Kanon, eu inclusive faria pior.

Todos olharam para ela com uma expressão assustada.

-Eu vou dizer dos dois juntos. Pois os dois me passam uma extrema confiança e com certeza eu saberia se eles estivessem na fase má deles. Tem um monte de geminiano na minha família e eu já estou acostumada com eles. Portanto o Kanon e o Saga são pessoas da qual eu com certeza deixaria um segredo, que deveria ser guardado a sete chaves, sob a responsabilidade de um deles.

Os dois irmãos estavam sem palavras.

-Kali... Eu... – Kanon tentou balbuciar algo mais não conseguiu.

Saga murmurou coisas inaudíveis por todos que só imaginaram compreender um obrigado, e então a jovem continuou. – Enzo um rapaz espetacular. Não entendi o porque de vocês o chamarem de Máscara da Morte. Um cara tão caloroso como os italianos e gentil. Aiolia é capaz de ir de um extremo ao outro em uma fração mínima de segundo. Eu sei que o nosso temperamento leonino não ajuda. Mais é um ótimo rapaz que eu considero feliz!

-Obrigado. E ainda bem que entende o assunto de extremos. – ele falou fazendo a sorrir.

-Shaka. – ela falou olhando para o virginiano. Metódico, simpático, sábio. Como vocês dizem. O homem mais próximo de Deus. É um homem que podemos nos espelhar assim como Mu, Saga, Kanon e todos vocês. – ela falou olhando para Aiolia, Shura e as amazonas.

Todos sorriram com orgulho.

-Shaka é um homem magnífico. – ela concluiu. – não conheço o cavaleiro de libra. Não darei minha opinião sobre ele. Aiolos com certeza um cara de fibra e caráter que sempre colocará seus deveres em primeiro lugar. É bom ver que no fim de semana ele aproveitou bastante. Ele merece. Milo! Ah esse para com seus deveres é muito sensato e sincero. Tem a mesma capacidade do Aiolia para mudar de humor, descobriu que a vida também tem seus prazeres e como todos o chamam se tornou um pouco pervertido e...

-Um pouco – falou os cavaleiros indignados.

-O Milo é um anjinho perto de certas pessoas. – ela suspirou. – Enfim. Acho que troquei escorpião com sagitário mais não dá nada. Shura. Muito dono de si. Charmoso é também tão pervertido quanto Milo. Mais também sabe respeitar as mulheres digamos ideais. Kamus é o irmão que eu sempre procurei e pedi a Deus. Não que o Charles não seja um irmão que eu admire. É que o Kamus é mais que um irmão. É o meu sonho de vida realizado.

-Terminando os cavaleiros de ouro? Falta o Kristofer.

-Eu sei Mu. – ela falou para o ariano sorrindo. – Bem o Kristofer é de peixes e eu sempre me dei bem com pessoas desse signo. Eu não tive tempo suficiente mais acho ele uma pessoa sensível e acho que ele está apaixonado pela Saori e vice versa mais que eles ainda vão demorar pra se entender, ah isso parece que vão. A mesma coisa eu digo de Shion. Ele me parece um homem austero que sabe o que quer e tem seu próprio senso de justiça. Admirável na minha opinião.

-Meu mestre é tudo isso e muito mais, Kali – falou o ariano orgulhoso.

-Bem amei conhecer todas voces, Shina, Marin e Agabi que não está aqui. Mais adorei voces acho que a Shina e a Marim São um complemento. Uma muito estourada e a outra o freio, uma muito tímida e a outra sempre dando estímulos para avançar.uma dupla e tanto. Agora acho que por ultimo a Agabi. Ela com certeza é a mulher da vida de Enzo e ele o homem da vida dela... uma gracinha de pessoa. Mais não tive muito contato já que ela está sempre na compania do namorado. Pelo que percebi ainda estão no começo do namoro e isso é normal. Daqui a um tempo eles estarão conosco novamente. – ela sorriu. Acho que não esqueci ninguém!

-Bem... Ual adorei – falou Aiolia.

-Bem eu gostaria de perguntar aos cavaleiros uma coisa cujo a resposta é muito importante para mim. – falou Saga pausadamente. – Vocês confiam em mim depois de tudo o que eu fiz?

-Saga eu sei que tudo o que você fez foi por causa de Ares. Você sabe. Eu conheço você e, não era você entende? – perguntou Aiolia recebendo uma afirmativa do geminiano. Por isso eu, como disse a Kali a agora pouco confio em você plenamente.

-Obrigado Aiolia. – ele respondeu. – Mu? Por minha causa viveu em Jamiel isolado dos outros por saber a verdade, Além de saber se confia em mim gostaria de saber se me perdoa.

-Claro, Saga – o ariano falou com o semblante tranqüilo. – Claro para as duas perguntas.

-Bom eu faço minhas as palavras da Kali, do Aiolia e do Mú. – falou o virginiano. - Isso inclui você, Kanon.

-De minha parte também, Kanon. – falou o ariano.

-E da minha. – falou o leonino.

-Eu digo que confio e perdôo tanto você Saga quanto você Kanon.

Ele sorriram timidamente para eles.

-Bom viu tudo está resolvido e bem explicado. – a jovem falou. – Kanon! Sua vez.

-Eu queria saber como foi o primeiro beijo de cada um aqui. – ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Qual é gente. Que cara é essa. – a irmã de Kamus falou. – não tem nada de mais. Não vamos deixar de ter nosso valor por isso ou por não ter feito isso. É só uma pergunta.

-Nossa calma gente, o mundo não vai acabar por isso. – falou o ariano. – Eu começo respondendo. O meu primeiro beijo foi legal, mais foi estranho. Eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mais aos poucos eu fui pegando o jeito.

-Legal Mu. – a jovem falou. – Minha vez. Eu estava nervosa, claro! Mais me deixei ser levada por instintos. E deu certo... Shina?

-Bem... O meu primeiro beijo foi com um aspirante de cavaleiro que tava lutando e me atingiu e me machucou. Ele me levou para a casa dele e cuidou de mim e ai ele me beijou. Eu não esperava mais foi bom!

-O meu foi parecido com a Shina mais foi com um cavaleiro. Eu já era a amazona de águia. – falou Marin.

-O meu primeiro beijo foi com uma amazona – o leonino corou.

Kali só deu um meio sorriso entendendo quem era o primeiro beijo da amazona e do leonino. – Shura?

-Ah. – falou ele. – foi divertido. Foi na ultima vez q eu fui ver minha família e a minha família. Antes de eu vir embora a minha prima me chamou e me beijou. Foi eletrizante... Eu adorei e me dei muito bem!

-Bem eu quando beijei pela primeira vez foi gostoso. – falou Saga. – Foi calmo... Delicioso.

-Shaka? – perguntou Kanon.

Eu... – suspirou. – Eu ainda não beijei. – ele falou vermelho.

Aiolia e Shura dispararam a rir. Os outros se mantiveram impassíveis.

-Porque a graça? – Kali perguntou não gostando da atitude dos cavaleiros se levantando e colocando a mão na cintura mão um ar de desaprovação.

-Ele ainda não beijou. – o capricorniano falou.

-Essa zoação toda é por causa disso? – ela perguntou incrédula.

-É – o leonino falou.

-Por isso não. – ela falou se virando na direção do virginiano, que engoliu em seco. – Shaka! Vem cá. – falou estendendo a mão para o loiro. Que pegou na mão dela e se levantou.

-Ah não fica com dozinha dele não, Kali – falou o capricorniano.

Dó? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Quem disse que eu tenho dó.

Kali deixa não tem problema – Shaka falou. – Eu não li...

Sua boca foi calada por um beijo da irmã de Kamus que se assustou com o contato e ele simplesmente esqueceu que estava sendo assistido. E enlaçou a cintura da jovem que correspondeu abraçando seu pescoço com uma mão e com a outra passando delicadamente a mão pelo rosto do cavaleiro.

Os cavaleiros assistindo aquilo ficaram boquiabertos. Não acreditaram no que viam.As amazonas adoraram a atitude da jovem. Sorriram por debaixo da máscara.

Mais ele queria mais. Sentiu a jovem entreabrir os lábios e afundou o beijo. Foi tão natural, foi tão tranqüilo.

Os presentes se entreolharam e foram saindo de fininho. Quando o casal se deu conta eles estavam sozinhos no templo.

-É... – Kali começou. – Acho que ta tarde e eu preciso de ir. – ela falou corando levemente.

-Precisa mesmo? – Shaka perguntou meio manhoso voltando a beija - la, dessa vez com sofreguidão.

Separaram – se ofegantes. – Eu preciso. Todo o mundo já saiu. – ela respondeu. – Não quero criar problemas com você. Mais do que eu já causei. – ela falou encarando algum ponto que não Shaka justamente para não encara - lo.

-Não mesmo. – ele falou colocando a mão no rosto dela para encara – lo e sorriu. – Eu queria isso.

O rosto da jovem se iluminou. – Me acompanha até aquário?

-Lógico. Te acompanho. – ele falou chegando ao ouvido dela lentamente fazendo – a fechar os olhos e suspirar. – Te acompanho até onde você quiser. – completou abraçando – a e recebendo a reciprocidade do carinho.

-Então vamos senão você já viu o Kamus. – ela falou dando a mão para o cavaleiro que começaram a subir em direção a aquário de mãos dadas.

-Sabe as vezes aqui eu me sinto muito mais vigiada do que eu já fui em toda a minha vida. – ela falou quebrando o silencio.

-Como assim? – ele perguntou sem entender.

-Kamus é muito ciumento como se eu fosse intocável, sabe.

-Você é a irmãzinha dele. – o virginiano falou. – Eu entendo o que ele sente.

Ela sorriu. – Peca para ninguém comentar com ele a respeito do que aconteceu hoje, por favor. – ela falou. – Não quero ver o Kamus brigando e nem congelando ninguém.

Shaka riu.

-Qual foi a graça?

-Eu imaginei o Kamus correndo atrás de mim e de todo mundo que estava lá tentando congelar todo mundo num acesso de ciúmes. – falou entre risos.

-Bobo. – ela falou passando a mão na face dele. – Chegamos! Onde o Kamus está?

Shaka procurou o aquariano pelo cosmo e respondeu.

-Ele está no quarto dele... Dormindo... – ele falou avançando na jovem delicadamente para mais um beijo.

Se separaram novamente. – Antes de ir...

-Antes de ir? – ela perguntou.

-Quero te fazer um convite. – ele respondeu.

-Diga! – ela lhe incentivou.

-Quer me acompanhar para ir ao Baile na sexta?

-Claro que sim! – ela respondeu beijando o cavaleiro mais uma vez.

-Certo então. – falou dando um beijo no rosto dela.

-Amanha a gente se vê então. E eu dou o recado para os rapazes sobre hoje.

-E eu para as amazonas. – ela falou.

-Até amanha, Kali. – o virginiano falou dando um selinho nela.

-Até. – e finalmente soltou a mão do cavaleiro deixando – o ir.

Já dentro do templo de aquário, Kali começou a pensar.

-É... vai ser difícil ficar no Brasil depois de tudo o que está rolando aqui. – pegou uma escova e penteou os cabelos. – Não que eu não ame minha família mas... Parece que estou descobrindo uma nova família.

Terminou de pentear os cabelos e se deitou.

-Mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso. – suspirou. – É melhor dormir.

Fechou os olhos. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir depois de... Uhn! Depois de Shaka. Mais tinha que tentar.

Algum tempo depois a jovem caiu em sono profundo.

Todas as duvidas do amanha seriam esclarecidas na hora certa.

Agora nada mais importava. Ela estava feliz!

* * *

Continua...

Finalmente...

Depois de perder tudo no meu pc... Casos à Parte, viver aiiii q tristeza...

Eu cheguei até a querer desisti...

Mais eu reescrevi esse capitulo em um dia...

Ele saiu melhor do que eu já tinha feito...

Quase desisti porque o capitulo estava quase completo mais enfim.

Eu amei esse e espero que vocês gostem...

Quem diria o Shaka Heimmmmm

Tirem suas conclusões...

Bjos a Todos!!!

Kali Cyr Charlott.


End file.
